


忐忑（Hojo x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules, miaomiaomiaomiao



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaomiaomiao/pseuds/miaomiaomiaomiao
Summary: 碰碰车残骸+超短篇+取名废前半有部分找喵喵写了揉进去的，我的火候不够哎嘿嘿（能看出来哪段是谁的嘛23333）合作款最喜欢了！





	忐忑（Hojo x Sephiroth）

厚重的灰色窗帘被拉的严密紧实。

床上有人影在交缠，白色长发的男子跨坐在黑色头发男子的腰上，黑发的男人正努力从黑暗里感受着自己内心仰慕的人坐在自己身上起伏，身上人的长发的发尖撩动在他的胸口。

交织着的喘息声正弥漫在房间里。萨菲罗斯身体前倾着，手臂撑在宝条的肩膀上，正半闭着眼享受性爱快要达到高潮时候的层层叠叠的欢愉。而宝条正撑起上半身，细致地舔舐着萨菲罗斯的胸口，柔韧的胸肌被唇舌完全爱抚。宝条的舌尖时不时挑逗着硬挺的乳尖，嘴唇也压着胸肌温柔摩挲，下身在往萨菲罗斯柔软湿润的内部深深挺进。他们的粘接处早已滑腻不堪。

然后喘息声里混了一声喉咙里的呜咽。也许那就是萨菲罗斯高潮时的声音。宝条几乎要沉浸在他的性爱表现里，只想用手轻轻抚过沾染着精液的轮廓漂亮的腹部；他撑起身体扶了下眼镜，抬起萨菲罗斯的腰把自己慢慢撤出来，欣赏着自己留在对方身体中的体液顺着那白皙的大腿内侧流下来浸湿了床单。那是他在他身体里打下的烙印，至少在高潮的那一瞬间，他觉得萨菲罗斯完全属于他了。他看向萨菲罗斯的脸，那张脸上没有任何表情，几乎看不出一丝刚刚经历过性事的痕迹。他有些失望的又扶了一下眼镜。

情事结束，萨菲罗斯从宝条身上翻下身。他们开始拥抱接吻享受余韵。“萨菲罗斯……”宝条一边和萨菲罗斯接吻一边呼唤着对方的名字，饱含的情感浓烈而炽热。萨菲罗斯一如既往地没有回答。没关系，宝条想，至少此刻他还可以和他耳鬓厮磨。

“我今晚能留下来吗？”宝条继续不甘心询问着。

萨菲罗斯又用那莹绿色的眼睛打量着宝条，眼角带着情欲后残留的些微慵懒，眼里有的却是能刺痛人一般尖锐的冷冽与清醒。

宝条张了张嘴，又什么也没说下去了。总是这样的神情，宝条想。萨菲罗斯下面会推开他站起身往浴室走去吧？而他只能看着那咔哒一声消失在浴室门后。接着响起水声会像是嘲讽一般，让宝条无法等到萨菲罗斯洗完就只能匆匆收拾干净现场然后离开。

但是接下来，萨菲罗斯却难得地“嗯”了一声。这让宝条内心喜悦得剧烈震颤，这喜悦连看见多个实验项目有重大进展时候的兴奋都远远比不上。多么不容易，萨菲罗斯和他做完以后总不愿意他留宿。

此时他多想把他仰慕的神明抱着，就这样一直抱着。但这并不可能，在萨菲罗斯感觉到厌烦之前，宝条放开了他。然后萨菲罗斯起身淋浴去了，而宝条得像往常一样要在萨菲罗斯洗出来之前收拾好床上的狼藉，再轮换去洗澡。

但今晚不一样，宝条今晚可以留下来。

当宝条也洗浴出来后，看见萨菲罗斯正在吹头发。宝条上前接过吹风机，手指插在白色的长发中，小心细致地吹干理顺。而他自己的还在滴水，水珠渗透了薄薄的睡衣，但宝条并没有在乎，直到萨菲罗斯又皱起眉，看着他的湿淋淋被绑成马尾的头发。

但萨菲罗斯也依然未说什么，只是先睡了，而宝条先暂时去客厅吹干了自己的头发。

回到卧室的时候宝条看见萨菲罗斯躺在床上已经关了灯睡着了，他看见他在床上他留了位置给他。

宝条的手在发抖。你怎么可以就这样在我面前毫无防备地睡着呢，萨菲罗斯？我多想触碰你，没有拒绝的眼神。

我的……萨菲罗斯……

然而宝条只是小心翼翼地上了床，借着窗外透进来的微光，他的视线描摹着萨菲罗斯的脸，那面容是如此地安静，那神情又是如此地高不可攀。

萨菲罗斯……

宝条躺在萨菲罗斯身边，他侧头看着他。

萨菲罗斯……我的……

我的……

我的……

我的……

宝条的眼皮渐渐沉重，疲惫的他渐渐地被睡意侵袭。终于他睡着了。

而他身边熟睡的萨菲罗斯则轻轻睁开双眼，那双眼里是一片清明。

年长的老男人干瘦的颧骨突出的侧脸映在萨菲罗斯的眼眸里。他看见这个人睡着的时候也依然从骨子里散发出挥之不去的含着残酷与狠辣的阴郁感。

我知道你的想法，宝条……我不愿意回应。

接着萨菲罗斯又再次闭上了双眼，用更深的黑暗挡住了自己的视线。

我当然不会回应你，永远也不会。

无非是得不到才会想要。劣根性，而已。

END


End file.
